


Friend of Humanity

by Coop500



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Geralt is broke, Wholesome, feel good fluff, inspired by Toss a coin to your Witcher, safe vore, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: (I suck at summeries so, yeahhhh I re-wrote this about 4 times now)The first song of the White Wolf is sung once again, in a small village outside Novigrad, which catches the attention of a young orphan girl in her time of need. She ends up learning the benefits of combining efforts of two people down on their luck.
Kudos: 24





	Friend of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> A story that has been in limbo for far too long lol, finally gonna release it and say to hell with any possible issues.  
> This is the result of me becoming too obsessed with the Netflix Witcher's song 'Toss a coin to your Witcher' Though this story takes place during the events of Witcher 3.

A young orphan girl named Lilly, about the age of seven, clenched the coin that she found in the mud close to her chest. Maybe now she can finally get something to eat, or a roof over her head for the night. Choosing between the two might be hard, but at least she had the choice now. It felt so nice to have this, as living in this village just a few miles out from Novigrad was rough. Velen had seen a lot of harsh storms, heavy winds, and thick rain; sunshine was a rarity. It wasn't raining right now, but dark clouds stirred in the not so far distance. The village folk could feel it in the air as the muddy streets soon became barren. As bad as it was, though, at least this far out, dealing with the Eternal Fire was unlikely, not impossible though. As long as the elfling kept her ears hidden behind her hair, hopefully no one would notice.

With the coin in her hand and unlikely to find anything else, she turned and made her way towards the local inn, a bit of a spring in her step. As she came up to the door, she heard music, a lute, and a cheerful tone, though she couldn't quite make out the words. Excited and spirits high, she opened the door and stepped inside, her childish mind curious about the music. She was polite though and closed the door, wiping her feet at the entrance to not track mud everywhere.

"Toss a coin to your Witcher  
Oh, valley of plenty  
Oh, valley of plenty, oh  
Toss a coin to your Witcher  
Oh, valley of plenty~"

Those were the lyrics she first heard and it further piped her interest, little legs scurrying to the bard, where a few other folks gathered as well to listen. A few adults stared at her in confusion, not used to seeing children in the inn, but with the storm brewing, none had the heart to kick her out. She wasn't really hurting anybody, as long as she kept quiet and didn't break anything. The girl listened to the rest of the song, piecing the strange wording together into a story. A story of a Witcher's hunt; a Witcher named Geralt of Rivia. She had never heard of him, but then again she hadn't heard much of Witchers at all, just vague mentions of them stealing boys and being heartless. But this story was different. This story was in favor of the Witcher, asking people to be grateful for his service and even calling him a friend of humanity. It was a different outlook on the guild of warriors and got the elfling rethinking her previous thoughts on the rare order.

After the song ended, the bard bowed and gave his thanks to the listeners, before stepping down to take a small break; buy some drinks with the coin he earned no doubt. Soon, Lilly remembered what she came for originally, to get a roof over her head and hopefully, a snug bed to rest in. She still had her coin, so she turned and made her way to the innkeeper, where she found that she was too short to see over the counter. He was dealing with another patron first and she overheard their conversation.

"I'd like a room, just for the night." The man requested.

"That will be five crowns, got two rooms open upstairs, both been cleaned." The innkeeper responded.

"You got it, I only need the one."

The man then plopped a small sack of coins on the table, light, probably only five. But those words made Lilly's heart sink... Five coins, she only had one; she couldn't buy a room even if she wanted to.

"Hey kiddo, what do ya need?" The innkeeper asked, peering down at her with a quirked eyebrow.

Lilly gulped, tucking the coin out of sight into her dress, before turning her gaze upwards. "U-uhm, nothing sir, I-I was just leaving..." She then turned to do just that.

"A storm's coming girl, ‘tis not safe for you out there. Just five coins and you can have the other room." He offered her, seeming eager to fill the final room.

The child shook her head though, knowing she couldn't afford it. "I don't have the coin, sir." She clarified.

"Oh, that's a shame... Sorry kid, but I got a business to run, not a charity." He wasn't cruel about it, she understood he couldn't hand out free rent to any urchin.

"It's okay... Thanks anyway, mister." Lilly then began to walk towards the door outside, but before she could even get halfway there, the door opened and a new man walked in. He was clad in studded leather armor, two swords on his back, a wolf shaped figurine on a chain around his neck and... piercing golden eyes, similar to that of a cat's. He looked tired; his white hair was all messed up, his leg had a scratch that was bleeding a little, or at least it had been, his face was dirty, and there were pine needles in his beard.

It was a Witcher, she knew it was. He was far more intimidating than she had imagined, with the scars and general cold expression on his face. He walked past her, with a small limp, to get to the innkeeper. She felt her heart flutter, caused by a deep instinctive drive. She told herself it wasn't fair to be afraid, but that was easier said than done when face-to-face with someone like that.

"Would like to get a room." He stated, his voice coming out like a tired growl as he laid a handful of coins on the table. She couldn't see how many, but she assumed it was five, which meant now she had no chance of getting a room even if she managed to find four more coins somewhere.

"A room costs five crowns, Witcher." The innkeeper said in a slightly irritated tone, giving away that it probably wasn't five that he laid down.

"Don't have five right now, but will in the morning." The Witcher responded back, sounding as if he was forcing himself to be calm. Which was good, because Lilly didn't want to see what an angry Witcher was like.

"I don't take tabs, five coins, or no room." The innkeeper crossed his arms, not afraid of the Witcher at all.

"Getting paid by your Elder in the morning for one hundred crowns, for the wraith that haunted your farms. Unless you don't think he's good for the coin?"

"Then I guess you can get a room tomorrow." He said, ignoring the Witcher's last comment.

The innkeeper was stubborn, and the child didn't understand why, but she quietly stepped aside to the corner of the inn, in case there was a fight. From a further distance though, she was barely able to see the top of the counter, where four coins were laid out. She was young, sure, but she knew four plus one made five. As the Witcher stared at the innkeeper, she looked down at her own coin for a few moments, mulling over her options... She could keep the coin and try to find shelter somewhere, while this Witcher did the same, or she could give him her coin, and then he could get that nasty wound cleaned. Then at least one of them would have a place from the storm; as it stood, the coin wasn't doing her any good by itself.

With a deep hum, the Witcher turned away and made his way out of the inn, thankfully deeming it not worth a fight. He did grab his coins though and Lilly saw all the other patrons watching him, but not with disgust or hate, mostly just surprise.

"Now what did I just get done singing?" The bard complained aloud after the Witcher left.

"Sorry bard, but we're not well off either; none of us are getting a hundred crowns tomorrow." They had a good point there and Lilly was inclined to agree, but it still was a shame...

But no, he was hurt. Hurt because he was helping the village, he deserved more than a cold lonely night in the harsh weather. Determined, Lilly weaved her way around the tables and chairs, past anybody who happened to be standing and pushed the door open. As soon as she did though, she regretted it a little as the wind was already getting harsh. It was even raining a little. Small cold water blots hit her face, causing goosebumps on her arms and a chill down her spine. She took a deep breath and then pushed through, closing the door behind her.

"Mister Witcher! Wait!" She called out as she didn't see him right away. They couldn’t teleport, right? Seems like if he could, he'd just take himself somewhere sunny.

It was so dark, she couldn't see a whole lot, any lamps that were around before were put out now by the rain. Or folks put them out as they figured nobody would be needing them. But she wasn't going to give up easily, so she walked out further, trying to spot any sign of movement.

"Sir Witcher! Come back!" She called again, with a bit more desperation in her voice.

But there was no answer, at least not right away. She didn't think she took that long, but maybe Witchers were just that fast. She hung her head, sad that she couldn't catch up to him, she supposed she could still use the coin to maybe buy some bread or something to nibble on.

"What is it?" The wee elf almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the deep, growly voice, and whirled around to face the source.. It was the Witcher she was trying to find! His eyes glowed faintly in the dark as he looked at her, waiting for an explanation or answer. All she ended up doing though, was holding up her coin to him, hoping he'd take it.

He looked confused and unsure, but using two fingers, he took it as if it was boobytrapped or something. "What's this for?" He asked, assuming he was being hired again for something. But in this storm he wasn't sure for what, the girl needed shelter more than anything else and that wasn't really something he could offer, given he needed the same and all.

Lilly shifted on her feet shyly, realizing she can't just shove coin at people without an explanation. "I... I saw that y-you were one coin short fo-for a room... A-and I can't g-get a room either so... I want you to have it, y-your leg, it's hurt... You n-need to clean and rest it." She explained with a faint shiver from the cold wind. She had no idea how he was going to react, but hopefully it would be positive in the end. He looked surprised, taken aback even as he looked between the coin and Lilly, obviously not used to generosity towards him.

His golden eyes softened towards her, bending down on one knee to get closer to her small stature and be less looming. "Appreciate the thoughtfulness, but I can't accept it and leave you out here." He stated, which was understandable. Anybody with even a little bit of a conscience couldn't accept that and sleep at night. Lilly was a little disappointed though, she wanted to help him, like the song requested! She looked down at their feet while the Witcher, instead of keeping the coin, put her one with his four, then held the five total out to her.

"Here, you take it and get the room, I'll be fine." He kindly offered her, which certainly disproved the old stories about Witchers being heartless and only caring for coin. But because of that, it made it even harder to accept. The child stubbornly shook her head, stepping back out of his reach. She wasn't going to take it back, even as the storm began to get worse. The rain was coming down harder, the wind was getting stronger, blowing both the Witcher and the girl's long hair in their faces.

Lilly could tell the Witcher was not exactly impressed with her stubbornness, hearing the heavy sigh that escaped him as he closed his hand around the coins, perhaps tighter than need be. But she wasn't afraid; he wasn't threatening, just perhaps a little frustrated, or conflicted. "Fine, but not leaving you out here in the storm."

The girl tilted her head to that as he rose up and pocketed the coin, then stepped forward towards her. She blinked and wondered what he meant by that, they couldn't exactly share a room, people would think he was kidnapping her or something and Witchers had a bad enough reputation, they didn't need a recent case of child abduction on top of it all. "What do you m-mean?" She asked as the man glanced around their surroundings.

Of course, nobody else was crazy enough to be out here, they were all in their homes, or in the inn, windows boarded up, doors locked, huddling in bed. 

"You deserve somewhere out of the storm to rest too; not the most ideal but it's safe." The Witcher answered, though a little cryptically. But Lilly spotted one of his hands moving to rest over his middle and attempted to put two and two together on what he was offering.

"Can come out in the morning, after the storm passes." He added, those yellow eyes of his having a soft look to them again, but this time it was almost hopeful, in a sense that he really wanted to do something for her. She looked between his hand and then his face again, it not taking long for her to understand what his idea was.

"Y-you... you want to... eat m-me?" For the first time of meeting the Witcher, she felt true fear, though a part of her felt bad for it. She saw the look in his eyes; there was no malicious intent there, just almost a pleading look to allow him to help her in return for the coin. But before she knew what she was really doing, she had already turned away and began to sprint, reacting on pure instinct of fight or flight and obviously there was no fighting a Witcher; especially one that wanted to eat you.

"Wait!" She heard his deep voice call out, a hint of panic in his tone. But as a child, being told so many stories of monsters and beings that devoured children, she had grown to fear the idea greatly. She pushed on, darting between two houses and spotting an empty barrel on it's side. It was perfect! So she dove into it, crawling to the very back of it, and curled into a small ball. The barrel smelled of old grain, a slight moldy odor apparent in the wood. But it was bearable, considering the alternative was going back out in the storm, getting wet, and cold, and possibly eaten. However with the wind almost seeming to swirl around, she felt her little barrel hideout move, threatening to roll.

"No no no no…" She pushed her hands out on the side of the barrel, trying to keep it steady with her weight, but the young'un didn't really weigh much; not enough to defy the wind, that's for sure. She was tempted to crawl out, but as soon as she looked out, she saw the Witcher! He was crouched by the two houses she ran between, looking as if he was... tracking her. Oh god, she forgot about that, but it made sense! Witchers were hunters, tracking down and stalking their prey was a part of slaying the monster, and it applied to her too. The poor dear whimpered and curled up in a smaller ball, hiding her face in her knees. Her body began to tremble more violently, both from the cold and the possibility of becoming a Witcher's meal.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Went through here, panicked, afraid, probably picked somewhere to hide. Not far." The Witcher muttered to himself as he stood, following her footprints in the mud. He glanced around the various boxes, crates, bags and other barrels on the way, trying to spot the wee elf nestled between them somewhere. But then he looked ahead and noticed the barrel on it's side, open end pointed towards him. It was dark, but he was able to see a little better than most. There was a sizable lump of something in there that very much looked like a frightened little girl. The barrel was still threatening to roll down the hill as it rocked to and fro. The hill led to a river, so the last thing she should want to do was go down there.

Carefully he walked up to the barrel, watching it sharply; ready to lunge and try to grab the edge if it tried to roll. Thankfully it didn't, it likely helped that Lilly kept very still inside, not causing any extra rocking. He walked on the hill side of the barrel and rested one foot on it to keep it from rolling, then slowly grabbed the edge and tipped it upright, moving steadily to give the kid a chance to adjust.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly had expected to just be snatched out of the barrel and devoured. She wasn't expecting the rocking to suddenly stop, like it was being held in place by something. Then her entire world flipped and she yelped, scrambling a bit to adjust in the uncomfortable space of the barrel. Now the sides were far too high to escape from, at least not without help and on top of all that, the rain poured right inside. The girl looked up to see the Witcher peering down at her, those faintly glowing, golden eyes still oddly looking soft, concerned.

"P-please mister W-witcher, don't.... do-don't hurt me." Lilly pleaded, unable to do much else but try to appeal to his hopefully kinder nature. She noted the almost bittersweet, hurt expression on his face after she said those words though and she realized that perhaps she overreacted. In fact... thinking about it more rationally now, she most definitely overreacted and she felt guilty. Why did she do that, even after listening to that bard's song?

"Not going to, never wanted to." The Witcher answered back, taking a pause before he continued. "Just wanted to help you out of this storm, like you did for me." He explained, which made sense.... he wanted to return the favor the best he could. Now they both were soaking wet and cold... because she ran off. Why he didn't just leave her, she didn't understand, but she supposed it was a sign towards how much he cared.

"I'm s-sorry..." Lilly apologized, feeling bad for causing him so much trouble, though she did wonder at the back of her mind if he still wanted to swallow her up. She looked down and rubbed her arm, not seeing that his arms swooped down into the barrel, at least, not until strong hands gently gripped her, lifting her up and out of the moldy wooden water trap. The rainwater had been forming a puddle at the base, so she was glad to be out of there. Lilly wasn't sure what to expect, but was pleasantly surprised when the Witcher just brought her close to his chest, engulfing her in a gentle hug against his torso.

The young girl smiled happily and cuddled him back, feeling how his strong arms cradled her entire form against him. Like she was just a kitten or something. She was fairly small, so she guessed, to him, perhaps she was like a wee little precious kitten of sorts. She hadn't been hugged since her parents passed. Very few people paid an orphan girl much mind, even more so when they find out she's an elf. The girl's eyes drifted closed peacefully, soaking up as much warmth as she could from him. Though with all of his armor and such, there wasn't a whole lot to be had.

Of course she remembered where it would be far warmer, and out of the weather too and all she had to do to get there was ask him. The idea still made her nervous, but at this point it was obvious he wasn't going to hurt her, bad guys don’t give hugs after all. 

Lilly nuzzled into the Witcher further from the thought. She needed the warmth, especially now that the storm was pretty much in full force, she had no time to find shelter, but to ask the Witcher to devour her... It was a scary prospect, what if he decided to keep her in his belly for good? 

A part of her asked if that would be so bad though, all tucked away, warm, safe and no longer having to worry about constantly hiding her ears from people. Such thoughts confused the poor thing though. She shook her head a little, trying to clear her mind as she was getting all jumbled up.

To give herself time to think, and also she was a bit curious, she decided to ask a simple question. "What's y-your name, M-mister Witcher?"

The Witcher laid her back in his arms a little so they could see each other's faces. "Geralt of Rivia," came the also simple response.

Lilly blinked, not only was he a Witcher, he was the Witcher that the song spoke of! It made her feel even more guilty for running away. "O-oh... I'm Lilly... I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't know it was y-you."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but his name was spreading pretty far these days, so he didn't find the need to question it. Instead he just hugged her again, the only thing he knew to do that comforted her. "It's fine, Lilly."

His voice sounded even deeper when she was held against him like this; almost more rumbly. The hug and kind understanding was appreciated though and the small girl smiled again, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. She decided that she would ask him, as soon as she could come up with the right words for the request. She appreciated his patience, but she made him wait for far long enough.

"C-can... can you get me o-out of the storm? Please?" She asked, unable to actually say what the action itself was; to eat her. But she hoped he would understand what she was asking.

"You mean... ? Are you sure?" Geralt asked, sounding wary; his tone careful.

"Yeah I'm sure... I'm cold and... I k-know you won't hurt me." She didn't want to catch a cold, she didn't have the means to deal with something like that.

"Very well. It won't be so bad, promise." Geralt assured, one gloved hand gently patting her back.

The wee elf murmured softly. "I know."

Lilly wasn't sure what to expect next, of course she knew one way or another she was going into his mouth, but was she supposed to do something or, just wait? Geralt adjusted a little, letting her lay back on his arms again like earlier, but instead of simply trading names, his jaws parted and he eased her head inside. It was already dark out, but it was really dark in here. On a positive note, it was also warm. This saliva was thicker than the rain that soaked her clothes and hair, but it wasn’t too noticeable.

Then he swallowed; slick muscle engulfed her head and even part of her shoulders. It was tight, but not crushing, thankfully. She assumed the best thing to do was just keep still, so that's what she did. Soon she noticed the following swallows came as a rhythm, and became vaguely aware of the gloved hands helping support her lower body, easing her deeper into the Witcher's gullet. The whole process was strangely almost like... a hug of sorts, with all the warmth and soft closeness. Lilly even heard his heartbeat, almost as if it was right next to her ear, which at one point, it pretty much was.

The heartbeat was slow, but she wasn't sure how fast it should be, so she didn't really pay it much mind. Soon the top of her head hit what seemed to be a wall, but she still had her legs outside of his jaws, did he not have enough room? She shifted a little bit inside of him and realized that she hadn't really even reached his stomach yet, so...

"Eeep!" A small, startled sound escaped her when the muscles relaxed, causing a ring to open up and allow her to slip down inside a more spacious area. With how slick everything was, it didn't take much to roll upright as more and more of her spilled down inside. It wasn't the largest of spaces, smaller than the barrel even, but it didn't smell moldy, and it was far softer. In fact it didn't smell much like anything, besides the humidity in the air. The warmth of the Witcher's inner body chased away any cold left in her, leaving her in warm bliss.

The small elven girl relaxed, sinking slightly into the stomach walls, feeling like she was being cuddled from all sides with how they softly closed in on her comfy, curled up form. She heard a soft, rumbling gurgle from the belly around her, but she wasn't afraid of the sound. In fact, she was glad she trusted Geralt and allowed him to nestle her away in here. She felt so safe and secure, hidden from humans, monsters and whatever else might want to hurt her. To that thought, she murmured happily, becoming vaguely aware of the gentle pressure being applied from one side, moving in a slow, circular motion.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"You alright, Lilly?" Geralt asked as he gazed down at his middle, one gloved hand gently rubbing the small lump the girl made in his belly; bulging out the chainmail of his armor and stretching the leather sides a little to accommodate her. She hadn't said anything yet, but at least she wasn't thrashing and screaming for help, so he hoped that meant everything was okay? Maybe she was still in shock, but he was concerned and hoped she could answer him.

The Witcher's voice vibrated his insides a little, the words rumbled around her and she glanced up, feeling a pang of guilt for having not said anything to him this whole time. The poor man was probably worried. She smiled and delicately laid a hand on the roof of his stomach. "I'm okay mister Geralt, thank you for doing this... I feel better."

Geralt was surprised at her sweet words, though they were muffled, she sounded rather happy and content in there. Even though he couldn't see her smile, he could hear it in her voice and it was contagious, causing him to smile a little himself. He softly patted the little lump in his gut, getting a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest that was almost overwhelming; the feeling of being able to keep something small and innocent all safe and happy.

"Glad you feel that way. Going to head to the inn, get a room." He explained to her, as he had been standing in this storm for awhile now and his leg wasn't getting any better.

"Yeah okay, I'm sorry for keeping you out here... Thank you again."

"Don't be sorry, and you're welcome."

Once he was sure the little one didn't have anything else to say, he turned and began to make his way back to the inn, which thankfully wasn't too far. He couldn't see all too well in the rain, but the smell of alcohol was strong, plus it was the only building in the village with so many candles and lamps lit. Geralt wasn't worried about little Lilly getting him into any trouble; she was fairly small, tucked away inside of him, no one would likely notice or if they did, he could brush it off as something else.

\-------------------------------

Inside the Witcher's belly, Lilly marveled at the gentle swaying motion of his walk, as if the stomach wasn't sleep-inducing enough, the rocking was making the young one even more sleepy. By the time he got to the inn doors, she was already about to fall asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Geralt walked up to the innkeeper and laid the now five coins on the counter, one a little caked in dried mud but still clear it was a genuine crown coin. The innkeeper quirked his eyebrow at the Witcher, but took the coins anyway. "First door upstairs on your right, only one open. Don't cause trouble, Witcher."

"Thanks, don't plan to."

Geralt avoided eye contact with the others and just made his way up the stairs, following the innkeeper's directions. Thankfully nobody seemed interested in stirring trouble tonight, which he was glad for. So he was able to make it to the room, close the door behind him and take a seat on an old simple wooden chair by the bed. He was soaking wet, so he didn't really want to get the bed wet and filthy... at least not right off the bat. Geralt took a few moments to relax, the warmth of the inn was starting to dry him out a little, but it made the injury in his leg almost hurt more. He stretched his leg out straight, heel resting on the floor and tried to get a better look at it, without squeezing the little occupant in his belly too much. All in all, the wound wasn't dangerous, the bleeding stopped and it didn't seem to be trying to get infected. So he just worked to get it cleaned up and then wrap a bandage around it for now

Lilly stirred awake a little more when the movements shifted, but it didn't take long for her to drift back to sleep. Both of them were safe and out of the storm at last, so there wasn't much left to fret about; at least for the time being. She shifted a little in her sleep to get comfortable, but was otherwise perfectly still and docile.

An hour or so passed and Geralt shed his torso armor, swords, and other gear that wasn't comfortable sleeping in. He then dragged the chair over by the bed as a nightstand of sorts, since there was nothing to really rest his blades against. He wanted them close by and ready to grab, for the chance of trouble brewing and finding its way up here. After all that though, it was time for the Witcher to go to bed, little elven guest in tow. He moved slowly to not startle her too much as he climbed onto the bed, and slipped under the covers. He laid on his side; facing the door, and his swords, with an arm protectively curled around his middle and a faint smile on his face.

"Thank you, young one, sleep well." He muttered softly to her, knowing she was already asleep so he didn't want to wake her, but he appreciated her thoughtfulness and hoped she didn't regret it.

Lilly didn't though, not in the least. Two people, down on their luck, put their efforts together and they both got what they needed. Even asleep, the girl was vaguely aware of the soft, protective pressure of his arm over her and it made her feel even more safe and at ease, granting her a peaceful, and much needed rest through the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks~ I hope y'all enjoyed. Next up is probably gonna be a Supernatural fic, maybe, unless I get distracted. (I got like 20 WIPs somebody save me from myself)


End file.
